


Growing on you

by hauntedxmemoriies



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Larry is trans, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Slow Romance, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, no ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedxmemoriies/pseuds/hauntedxmemoriies
Summary: Sal's moving to a new place, and he's starting to like one of his neighbors.(Modern AU)





	1. Moving in

I stared out the window boredly, I missed Jersey already. Plus, the place dad got seemed so awful and broken down, from what I saw in the photos, I didn’t want to go. But, Gizmo was on my lap, and I stroked his fur to comfort myself. Eventually looking out the window got boring, so I looked down at my nails. They needed repainted. I had a nasty habit of biting them while my hand was under my prosthetic, and the polish sort of stopped me. We stopped at a gas station real quick, and dad looked at me.

“You want anything, bud?” He asked. I took the money from my pocket and got out, as Gizmo stayed, sleeping. I walked away from the car to go in. 

“I’m gonna get a soda.” I told him, before going in. People immediately turned and stared at me. It’s not the first time, so I just shrugged it off, went to the back, and got a mountain dew, before walking to the slushie machine to get a straw. Otherwise I’d have to take off my mask, and the face underneath made dad sick. I went up to the counter, to the open lane.

The woman behind it politely smiled, “Will that be all, miss?” She asked. I sighed. Another thing I was used to. 

“Yes, ma’am.” I quickly gave her the cash, and took my straw, soda, and receipt, and went back to the car, opening the bottle and plopping the straw inside. I sat down on my seat, pushing Gizmo to the side, before he bellowed and went to my lap again, I unhooked the bottom strap from my head to get the straw under, before taking a drink. It burned my throat, I hadn’t had any in a while. I recapped the drink with the straw inside before re-hooking the strap, and resting my head on the window. A nap couldn’t hurt.

Dad woke me up soon enough, and I went inside, rain hitting my back aggressively. I took Gizmo and my drink with me, and I went up to our apartment to put both down, so I could help carry our stuff in. 

Eventually, every box was inside, and my bed was set up. Gizmo jumped up onto it. I wanted to sleep some more, so I did. 

When I woke up, I figured it might be good to meet the neighbors. I went to the bathroom, to put my eye in, fix my hair, and put my face on. It was like a part of me now. I got everything done, before I gave Gizmo a pat on the head. There seemed to be no one living on our floor, so I went down to Level three. I stepped out of the elevator, and I saw a woman, maybe dad’s age, mopping up the floor. I walked over to introduce myself, and she smiled. “I’m Lisa. I take care of the place.” We had a conversation for a few minutes before she told me about her son, and gave me a keycard to the basement.

When I met Larry I didn’t know what to think. He was cool, and liked metal, he was an artist, and a pretty nice guy, but I worried he might be faking it. What if he really wasn’t as nice as he seemed? Not to mention, he was actually kind of handsome. Well, very handsome, but not in a society-bound way. He had physical flaws, but maybe that’s what drew me to him. We hung out in his room until three PM. I had to go home and fix dinner. He understood, and gave me his cellphone number. I immediately put it in my phone, feeling like he’d be a good friend to me. I went up to make dinner, and it was just some mac and cheese, since I didn’t feel too hungry and dad didn’t eat very much anyway.We ate our dinner in silence, and then I left again, to meet even more of the neighbors. Really diverse and odd people, but I liked the ones who were kind to me. I went to bed that night, with surprisingly good dreams.


	2. Art Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal meets Ash while she's teaching Larry a new art technique she learned, and the two long-haired artists decide to teach Sal.

I woke up and grabbed my phone, checking for messages stupidly. Larry didn’t have my number, I just had his. I sat up, scratching Gizmo behind his ears, and texted Larry.

“Hey Larry. It’s Sal from upstairs :)” I hit send, and went to shower. 

It was Sunday, and I was ready to just lay in bed all day again. I quickly unhooked my prosthetic and put disinfectant in it, something I had to do every once in a while. I scrubbed my face gently, but blood still managed to find its way onto my hands. My skin was always like this since the incident, but it still hurt like hell sometimes, especially when I ended up with too much soap on the exposed tissue. Fuck, I really hated this. I look down at my arms while I let conditioner soak into my hair. Scars littering them, some old, some new, all of them caused by me. Eventually I rinsed out my hair, blow-dried it, and wiped down my mask so it wasn’t soaked by the time I returned to it, bringing it with me to my room. I put my eye in once more, and sat on my bed, not getting dressed yet. My phone buzzed to life, a text from dad.

“Hey bud, I’ll be at work all day. If you need anything important, give me a call. I love you.”

I tossed my phone behind me on the pillow and got dressed, putting my hair back into my pigtails, and then finally I put my real face on. It was what everyone saw, so why couldn’t I consider it the real one, you know?

Finally, a text from Larry came through.

“Hey Sally Face, you should come down. This girl from our school, Ash, is teaching me some things and I think you’d like her.” 

I quickly painted my nails again, finally covering up the black chips, and put on my shoes, refilled Gizmo’s food, before going to the elevator. I inserted the keycard and headed down to Larry and Lisa’s place. I opened Larry’s door, to see the two covered in paint, and quiet metal music playing from Larry’s stereo. 

“Sally Face! Dude!” He went to hug me, but I put my hand on his chest to stop him. 

“Dude, you’re covered in paint.” I laughed, and a girl, I assumed was Ash, grinned at me. Jesus she was pretty. She had really long brown hair, almost longer than Larry’s,put up into a ponytail to avoid getting paint in it and some really nice green eyes, lined with a smoky eye and winged liner. Her shirt and jeans were covered in paint as well, and she wore a choker. I felt way too overwhelmed. Two good-looking artists in the same room? Oh God.

I nervously waved at Ash, and she turned to face me, standing up from her seat. “Hey, I’m Ash.”

“Uh, I’m Sal.” Larry came over to me and ruffled my hair.   
“Calm down, little dude, She doesn’t bite.” He laughed. That laugh was bound to haunt me forever. I looked at the piece they were working on.

“That’s really cool, you guys, I wish I could do that.” And then I regretted saying that, because Ash beckoned me to the table, and Larry followed. I sat down in between the two at the foldable table. Larry wasn’t using his easel simply because the lesson would take forever if they had to constantly switch places, or so I assumed. But here I was, someone who knew nothing about art, crammed between two beautiful people.

Ash gave me a sheet of paper and a pencil from her bag, which was set beside her. I took the pencil with my left hand, and nervously looked at them both. They were both right-handed, and I wasn’t. 

Shit, this was awkward. Until Larry smiled at me, “Hey, I’ve never met a left-handed person.”

“What about Todd?” Ash interrupted.

“He’s amphibious, it doesn’t count.”

Ash burst into a laughing fit, and I couldn’t help but laugh a little too.

“Ambidextrous, Larry, not amphibious.” She said through her cute little giggles.

Now the lesson for me started. But my skills were awful, despite them both guiding me and coaching me along it. I came out with a drawing that looked like a five-year-old kid did. It was a drawing of my mom. Larry looked it over.

“Dude, if you don’t want this, I’ll keep it.” I looked over at him in disbelief, not like he could see my expression though. “It’s a good start, Sal.” 

Ash nodded. “Who is it?”

I frowned slightly. “My mom. I lost her twelve years ago. I really miss her.” I explained. Before I could process it, both of them wrapped me in a hug.


	3. Don't cry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Larry are hanging out, and Sal starts crying.

Later that week, on a Friday, Larry and I were just hanging out. And then I got him hurt. We were listening to one of his favorite bands, and mine, Sanity’s Fall, and headbanging. Somehow my prosthetic had slipped off and hit him right in the face. He cursed out loud and my instinct was to check on him. He had a nosebleed. I was honestly panicking, even after he said he was fine. I had looked over to where my mask had flew, and immediately started sobbing. Larry didn’t look away. Why? Anyone else would’ve, even my dad. Why wasn’t he gagging or looking away? I continued to sob, staring at him. 

My phone buzzed behind me, but I couldn’t move. I was frozen on my knees, bawling like a baby. I felt so stupid. Larry lifted me up like it was nothing and sat me down on his bed. 

“It’s okay, Sally Face. I’m alright. See?” He touched under his nose to show the bleeding had stopped. I leaned forward and wrapped him in a hug, crying into his shirt. To my surprise, he hugged me back, before handing my mask back to me.

For the rest of the weekend, I stayed down here,until Lisa had gotten sick. She was a really good woman, and it worried both me and Larry. Larry didn’t want to lose his only parent, and I didn’t want anything to happen to her. So, I started to help Larry cook while Lisa was in bed. It was easy to eat and make food, like soup from scratch. I never felt the need to make it from a can, since I usually had a lot of time when I got home. So, Larry really appreciated my help, and truth be told, I was really glad to help. Eventually I had to go back home, and I fed Gizmo. He yowled in appreciation, immediately eating the food. My phone buzzed with an unknown number texting me. I opened the message.

“Hey Sally! It’s Ash, Larry gave me your number a while ago ^_^” 

I laughed to myself. Yeah, she definitely seemed like the kind of girl to use those kind of emojis. It was cute. I put her number in my contacts, and texted back.

“Awesome. How’s your brother?”

We typically sat at lunch together, all four of us. Todd was a really cool guy, and his boyfriend seemed really sweet from how he’d tell us about him. He was into paranormal things, and honestly, I am too. I liked to tell him about my experiences in Jersey, and he’d tell me about all these local places which were supposedly haunted. Ash had a little brother she had to watch often, and she had a crush on this other girl. I forget her name, but I know she sits with the kid from 303, Chug. Larry, I’ve learned a lot about, even just from classes with him. He has a criminal record, even though it was an accident, he still got put away for two weeks. His dad left him and Lisa, and he had a tendency to smoke. Either weed or cigarettes, he’d smoke. Yet, I still found myself utterly in love with the trouble-maker. He was a real good guy, and wasn’t judgy. Let the world know Sal Fisher can’t handle his emotions. 

I went to bed after a few more texts. We had school in the morning, and I was tired as hell. Maybe tomorrow Todd and I could talk more.


	4. Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal Loses his mask and gets it back by a miracle

I talked to Todd on our way to school. Larry was right beside me, but I, for once, decided to ignore his presence. It wouldn’t last very long, but still, I had to push my feelings aside and talk to Todd about this ghost thing. I believed in them, sure, but I hadn’t seen any actual evidence. 

“So, there’s actually a way to debunk the Ouija board. If it actually responded to spirits, then why must you have your hand on it? I’ve tested this in multiple places said to have ghosts, but every time, the pointer doesn’t move. It’s simply a marketing gimmick, and a working one at that, considering Neil bought me one, since he thought it was legit. A very sweet gesture, really.” Todd was on a rant, not that I was surprised. It was actually nice to see someone this passionate about ghosts. We continued the conversation, until lunch, where Larry caught my attention.

“Sal, dude, look.” I looked over, and he had the little containers of butter stacked up in a pyramid. I couldn’t help but laugh, taking a few deep breaths before taking a drink of the soda I’d brought from home. It was pretty impressive. I took a bite of my food, before I looked down, gagging a little. School lunches here are even worse than the ones at my last school, and trust me, those were pretty awful. Ash looked over Todd’s shoulder at me.

“You alright, Sal?” She asked. I shook my head. I felt like throwing up. 

“I’ll be back.” I quickly rushed to the bathroom,where I proceeded to get rid of my breakfast, and any sort of snack I’d had in between. This felt like a relapse, but it wasn’t, I’d just gotten sick from bad food, right? Right. After a while, I stood up, wiping my mouth and realizing something was missing. I felt my face. Oh God. Oh no. This wasn’t good. I started to search for it, my prosthetic, but I couldn’t find it. No one other than Larry had seen my face at this school, and that’s how I liked it. But now I was exposed. I heard the door creak open. I looked out of the crack to the bathroom stall to see Larry with it in his hands. He was an angel in disguise, I swear. He knocked on the door. 

“Hey, Little dude, you ran so fast your mask flew off.” I opened the door and grabbed it to hook it back on, making sure to tighten the straps enough. I wasn’t going to be eating anymore anyway, so I could safely and confidently keep both straps on. I quickly hugged him. 

“Thanks, Larry face.” I laughed a little. Such a stupid nickname to give him, but it was a nickname to show our bond at least. He nodded.

“I gotta go now, I’m not supposed to be in here.” He whispered, rushing out and I watched him go back to the cafeteria, while I washed my hands. What the hell could Larry mean? It’s the guy’s bathroom. Maybe he did some stupid shit and has to use a private bathroom? I don’t know, really.


	5. Learning new things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal learns something new about Larry

I came back and Todd and I went back to our earlier conversation. We eventually got into a conversation of cryptids. And then we had to go to our next class. We all went home, and at the end of the week, Larry and I headed up to my place. I had a copy of nearly every Steven King movie and book I could get my little hands on. I made popcorn on the stove while Larry was in the elevator, and sitting his bag down in my room. We figured why not have him stay over, Lisa was doing better, and She could call Larry if there were problems. I eventually came in with the popcorn and sat on my bed beside him. I was comfortable enough around him to actually keep my mask off, so there we sat, watching movies with a bowl of popcorn between us. We would occasionally talk, but nothing to really interrupt the movie that bad. Until he bent over the side of my bed and started to rummage through his bag. 

I looked over, confused, until he pulls out a literal Barbie movie. I start laughing. Ah, yes, the classic horror movie, Barbie: Island Princess. 

“Dude why do you have that?” He snorted in response to my question. 

“Barbie movies fucking slap, my dude.” I couldn’t argue with that. They were pretty awesome. I remember renting one, just to see what they were like. Funny enough, this was the one I’d rented. 

“That’s true, but why? Are you high?”

“I might be, but that doesn’t effect the joy a Barbie movie will bring someone.” I couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculous sentence. Gizmo sneaked by the door, and went up to Larry’s legs, purring up a storm. Larry picked him up. “What’s up, little dude? You wanna watch a quality film with us?” Gizmo just happily laid in his lap and purred while Larry gave me the DVD. I took it and put it in, staring the movie up.

I couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of Gizmo. He was laying in Larry’s lap, and I wasn’t. My stupidly irrational gay thoughts were coming through. Gizmo meowed, and tried to steal a piece of popcorn, before I watched Larry grab his face gently to stop him. 

I decided to finally ask the question bothering me this entire week. “Hey Larry. On Monday, in the bathroom, you said you weren’t supposed to be in there. Why?” 

He stopped for a minute, before petting Gizmo more. “Principal thinks I’m just trying to get in there to see some dick. Like, nah, man, I just wanna piss like everyone else.” He shrugged.

If anything that confused me even more, before he clarified further.

“Probably made no sense just now. I’m trans. And I’m pretty open about liking dudes too, so the dude just tried to solve the problem I might’ve caused, when I’m not there to cause trouble, I’m there to do what every other guy’s gotta do.” He laughed. Alright, so three new things I’ve learned in one night. Larry’s at the very least bi, he’s trans, and he likes Barbie movies. Wow. I still like him, and I think it’s just gotten worse now that he tells me he likes guys.


	6. The next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Larry go to bed, and Sal starts having a crisis. He wakes up, and does what he normally does when he feels like shit.

Eventually the fun of the night and Barbie movies had to end, specifically at 2 A.M. Now, the problem arose. Where was Larry going to sleep? Did he have a binder on? I had so many questions. I found those questions answered when he took one of his shirts, something surprisingly large, considering all of his other clothes were just barely long enough to cover his waist. He went to the bathroom to change, and came back with it on. He wasn’t wearing a binder, at least not anymore, and he sat on the ground. 

“Good night, Sally Face.” He mumbled, laying down. I couldn’t let him sleep like that. I moved Gizmo out of his usual spot, and patted beside me.

“Sleep up here, man. Don’t sleep on the ground, it’s gonna hurt your back.” I would know, I’ve slept on the floor one night, after getting kicked off by my fat cat, and the abrasive carpet opened up my scars. There was still a blood stain where I slept. Not that my pillow was in any better condition, even soft fabrics could irritate my skin. It was a living hell, and so far the only thing that won’t open up my wounds is probably my prosthetic and maybe a cold table. 

Larry got up and got into Gizmo’s spot, turning away from me. I got up to turn off the light, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gizmo jump onto Larry’s side. I think he’s found a place he likes. Of course Gizmo likes Larry, he’s a good guy. I took out my glass eye and put it in its cup, and laid down, curling up into a ball as I always would. Larry was against the wall, while I could easily fall off the bed. His feet were dangling off the edge of the bed. After years of not wanting to wake my dad up while I got food in the middle of the night, I’d learned to see much better in the dark, especially since I only had one eye to rely on, my vision had to be good. 

Some point in the middle of our night, about 5 A.M., Larry had rolled over, and I felt his arm against me, and his face in the back of my neck. Okay, I need to be calm, and gently push him away. I tried to push him away without waking him up, but he stayed firmly in place. Fuck. I started to panic a little. I’m a bisexual fucking disaster. I took a few deep breaths, and went back to sleep, maybe he’d wake up and let me go later.

I woke up to the feeling of coarse sandpaper on my face. It was rough, raw, and slightly wet. Gizmo. He did this way too often, and I often woke up with a bloody, sore face, but not always. I sat up, and noticed Larry was no where to be seen. Did Lisa call him and need his help? Or did he just leave for no reason? I got up, pushing my fat, furry baby off of me. He meowed. I gave him a few head scratches, and left to take a shower. I had to take my eye with me, and my prosthetic, Or else, dad could be home, and would most likely look at me and immediately puke. It wouldn’t be the first time anyway. I got to the bathroom, before I heard the water running. Either it was dad, or Larry, and honestly, I was hoping it was Larry. I love my dad, don’t get me wrong, he just doesn’t love me, at least it feels that way. 

Thankfully, my hopes were met, as Larry came out of the bathroom, his hair damp, and his clothes clinging to him. He didn’t dry off completely. I smiled nervously. He waved and smiled back tiredly. I walked past him and into the bathroom. I sat my clothes down and quickly stripped off. I turned on the water, and started to wash my hair out. Until I looked over, seeing my dad’s razor. My fingers twitched as my thoughts drifted to a place they shouldn’t be. I trembled as I grabbed it. I hate myself for this. I hated myself for causing mom’s death. Why did I do this to us? I should’ve waited for dad. I shouldn’t have went near the fucking dog. I hiccuped out a sob, and realized I’d already made a few cuts. The blood ran down my arm, and washed into the drain. I couldn’t help but watch. I realized I’d been in there for a while, so I hurried up, and got dressed, putting pressure on my wrist to soak up the blood, and then the blood on my face. I decided to put my hair up in a ponytail, something rare, but different. I put my prosthetic on and eye in, and left the room. 

Larry was on the couch with Gizmo on his stomach, petting him. “Hey, Sal, You wanna go with me to the park?” He asked. I shrugged,deciding that it wouldn’t hurt.


	7. Larry's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal's feelings come out, and they address it months later, on Larry's birthday

We went to the park, and I felt happy for once. It was peaceful. We sat on a bench, talking. I heard a bark nearby, and a small panic ran through me. I grabbed Larry’s arm, shaking. He was confused, but heard the dog soon enough, and knowing I was terrified of the things, but not why I was, he hushed me. 

“Shhh, Sal, It’s okay, bud. It won’t hurt you. You’re safe.” I started crying, holding onto him. I was so pathetic. I didn’t even deserve to be his friend. Yet, he held me close and making sure I was okay. After a while, we went back to the apartments, and went to mine. We went to my room again, and Larry sat on the bed beside me. I took my prosthetic off and laid my head on him. He took my hair down and started to run his fingers through it. I practically melted into the affection. 

I finally looked up at him, and spoke. I couldn’t hide it anymore, it hurt to keep my feelings bottled up. “Larry, I love you. I’m such a mess and I had to say it.” I expected him to leave. Or shout. Or throw up. But, nothing happened. He just kept on holding me. 

“I could tell, dude. Don’t worry, I love you too.” He laughed nervously. 

 

We never addressed the situation until summer vacation rolled around, well, more towards the end of it. It was August 12th, two days before Larry’s 17th Birthday. Todd, Ash, and I were planning something for our beloved metal-head of a best friend. Larry was helping his Mom install a new heater for the building, and it gave us a chance to talk. Ash wanted to see Deadpool 2, since she and Larry watched the first one together. Todd wanted to work together to make an art piece, combining our skills, or rather, Todd and I’s lack thereof, and honestly, I just wanted us to all hang out and make Larry know we all cared about him. 

So we ended up combining Ash and Todd’s ideas. Ash would buy the movie, Todd and I would gather up art supplies, and we’d have everything done by the 14th, at least we hoped. Todd had reference pictures printed out, and I tried my best to follow them, while Ash was at WalMart. We practically did a collage. We worked at Ash’s house, since I knew Gizmo would try to eat the art supplies, and Todd’s room was currently crowded. Plus, If we did it at the apartments, we had a chance of Larry bursting in and figuring out what we were doing. So, Ash’s place was our best bet. Thankfully, her little brother was at his friend’s house so that meant no distractions, other than snack and bathroom breaks.

The ‘art’ we made was poster-sized, and we all drew ourselves, except Ash who also drew Larry onto the paper, since he couldn’t do it for himself. Her work was so beautifully detailed, and It really captured her and Larry’s beauty. I gathered up the band logos for the music he’d enjoyed, which included quite a few 90’s bands, Sanity’s Fall was the biggest one he held love for, followed by Nirvana, and then other’s followed. Motionless in White, Of Mice & Men, Breaking Benjamin, Asking Alexandria, to name a few. Todd was the one to perfectly copy down the logos, because He might not be the most artistic, he was a man of science and inventions, so he could easily draw designs that he’d make into a reality, it was really cool how easy he could replicate things onto paper. Ash Gave me a list of his favorite video games, since my strength was definitely video games, I knew a lot of the games she gave me, and I knew some of the logos off the top of my head. Todd’s band logos were on the right-hand side of the paper, and I put the game logos on the left, so it sort of surrounded our self-portraits and Ash’s Drawing of Larry. Ash had the neatest handwriting out of the three of us, so she wrote on the top and bottom of it, “Happy Birthday Larry! ^_^” The cute face she wrote in the margins wasn’t a surprise to any of us. Finally, at the bottom, right-hand corner of it, we all signed it.

His birthday was finally here, and Ash drove us to the apartments, her copy of Deadpool 2 in her bag, as well as the rolled up poster. It was 9 AM, we had two hours before Larry would get up, so we were at my place. Dad was at work until 8 PM, so we had all the time we needed. Gizmo stayed in my room, sleeping while Ash put in the movie on the living room TV. Now, we had to change. Of course, it was Ash’s idea to change into another outfit to make it extra special.

Todd went down to his place to change, while Ash and I changed in my room. She got inside my closet and changed, while I changed on the bed. Rather than my black sweater and ripped jeans, I put on a Legend Of Zelda tee-shirt, arguably one of the best games of all time, and deciding fuck pants, put on a skirt. Who said they were just for girls, you know? 

Ash on the other-hand, came out of the closet, literally this time, as she’d told us all she was Bi before, wearing her hair up for once. On her neck, rather than her basic black choker, was a laced one, and one of my shirts, a nightmare before Christmas one i might add, since she liked my clothes, I let her use it, and then unsurprisingly, jeans and an unbuttoned flannel shirt. 

Considering my height, I shouldn’t have been surprised that she fit into my shoes, but she did, and in exchange, let me borrow her red converses since it ‘matched’ my outfit better than the blue ones I had that she stole. It’s a little sad when you fit into a sixteen year old girl’s clothes, but I mean, I can’t change that.We left the room just as Todd came back, and I felt extremely over dressed, even if we were all wearing casual clothes, Todd had one of those stupid, tacky tee-shirts with the suit design, and cargo shorts. While it would’ve looked stupid on others, it actually suited Todd well. 

Ash texted Larry by 12, to come up to my place, and Larry wasted little time. He came up, and opened the door. Ash immediately hugged him as tight as she could, and she could probably break someone’s spine, honestly, so I was a little worried when I heard a small ‘oof’ from Larry. 

I should’ve been less surprised than I was when Larry lifted me in a hug. I heard a small click of Ash’s camera, I didn’t even see her bring it with her. Soon, Larry looked over to the TV screen, and nearly dropped me. 

For the next hour or so, we all sat on the couch, and Gizmo came out while we watched the movie, him jumping on Larry’s lap. When the movie was over, Larry hugged Ash, knowing damn well it would be her idea. Obviously. Ash also grabbed the poster from her bag and gave it to him. His face lit up in pure joy when he unrolled it. 

Then, I decided to ask. “Hey Larry? Uh. Will you go out with me?” I asked as quietly as possible, but Todd and Ash still heard me, and Ash looked at him expectantly, and he reached into his pocket, and reached across us to give her 5 bucks. I might’ve been a little too obvious about my love for the guy, considering our friends had bet on it. 

“Sure man, I was waiting.” And then there was another 5 passed to Ash. God dammit. 

“Happy Birthday Larry.”


	8. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two years of dating now, Sal and Larry share their first kiss.

It would take us two years to actually kiss. And, to make it better, It was my birthday this time.

His hands were freezing cold when they touched mine, and yet it filled my heart with warmth. I looked over at him, and he shot me that stupid little grin of his. The gap between his teeth prominent under those nice soft lips that would forever be plumper and better than mine. The way I could see his cheeks indent slightly as his dimples showed. And the way the beauty mark on his right cheek would shift as his face lifted into a smile. I was so utterly in love with him. 

He leaned in, and put that freezing, slim-fingered hand of his behind my head. I felt him unhook the bottom strap to my prosthetic. The strap now swung loosely from where it was unclipped from the other side, and it hit my shoulder until it stopped moving. He tried to take it off, but my hand went to his wrist to stop him. 

“Don’t. Not yet.” I whispered. I was scared of judgment. He’d seen my face before, sure, but the idea of him kissing me filled me with fear. I’d never kissed anyone before. He definitely had more experience than I did. He was so beautiful, especially compared to me. I was a little jealous of him. My own boyfriend. He couldn’t help the way he looked, and I’m glad he didn’t want to change it anyway. He reclipped my prosthetic, and continued to hold my hand. We stared out the window together as the snow flurried by. 

It was beautiful. I used to see it so rarely, we lived so close to the beach. But now that I was here, I saw it every winter. We would both sit in my room, and watch the snow fall and then rest so beautifully on the ground and tree limbs. When we’d gone outside once, I’d watched the snow collect on his eyelashes and his worn-down red hoodie, watching his body shiver every once in a while. His breath would come from his lips like a soft, warm fog, and he’d brought his hands up to his face to blow on them. I’d watched his gaze drift to mine, and we’d locked eyes for a minute, until the cold got to me too, and my body had trembled helplessly like a weak branch bound to snap off. He’d wrapped me in a hug, and guide me back to the apartments. 

But, we sat on my bed, watching the snow, our fingers intertwined, fitting together perfectly. He looks over at me again, and I look back. His eyes were so beautiful. They were so round, his eyelids drooping slightly, and his eyes shone a slight brown hue, despite being mostly black. I loved him with all my heart. I smile,even though he won’t see it. I decide to show him how much he means to me, as I undo both of the straps that held my thick plastic face firmly to the deformed, fleshy one underneath. I slide it off, and he smiles again. Reaching up to touch his slightly greasy brown hair, I lean in. He still holds my hand as he closes the gap between us. I feel his soft tongue prod my lips. I feel tears prick at my eyes. It was so nice to finally kiss him, after three years of dating him, we’d never kissed. He’d never pressured me to do it either. I felt so safe around him. The faint smell of weed and sweat was a smell I now found comfort in, a smell I could only associate with him from that point on. My lips part, and I’m flooded by a new, strange taste. His other hand is brought to the side of my face, and he wipes away my tears as we kiss. I pull away after a while, a surge of adrenaline and what I can only describe as a need running through my body. He pulls me to his lap, and I gladly sit there. I rest my head on his shoulder, and he takes my hair down. I nuzzle into the warmth of his neck, and I feel him shiver under me as my breath hits his skin. I slipped my hand up his shirt, gently tracing over the scars on his chest. I wanted this moment to last forever. Larry suddenly pulls me even closer, grinding against me. I can’t do anything but whine quietly. And he chuckled. The son of a bitch chuckled. But, I heard the door creak open from outside my room. Dad was home. Shit. I scrambled to get off of his lap, and lock the door. But, Dad knocked on it. I was officially fucked, and not the way I’d like to admit. I opened it, hiding my body behind the piece of wood to cover up my shame. 

“Hey, bud, I’m sorry to bug you, but I wanted you to know I’m only home for a minute. I gotta head to the office again. I left you some money on the counter in case you didn’t want to cook.” I nod at his words and shut the door,locking it. I go back to the bed, and Larry laughed again.

“The hell was that about, babe?” I brush off the way the nickname made my spine tingle, and shrug. 

He pulls me close to him again, and snakes his hands up my sweater to pull it off. It’s a lot colder up here than in the basement, oddly enough, so he quickly grabs my comforter and pulls it over the both of us, even our heads, and I stare at him in the darkness. He kisses me again. It’s rough this time, but it’s still so passionate and sweet. He glides his fingers across my chest, and feels my ribs. His fingers feel like ice cubes now, but I really didn’t want it to stop.


End file.
